


Delicacy

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Collars, D/s relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Petplay, it's just cute domestic fluff kink okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Daichi, Yamato decides, deserves a reward





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic, much cuter this time

Yamato slid two fingers under the collar before pulling it closed, trying his best not to show how complicated it was: closing the buckle with one hand and a thumb took some skill, and while he was a talented fighter, fine motor skills weren’t his area of expertise. Thankfully, Daichi didn’t seem to notice, from the way his breath came deliberately slow, his throat almost buzzing under Yamato’s fingers.

“There you go,” he said, releasing him. Daichi brought one hand up to touch it, his fingers caressing its edge carefully.

“I thought it’d be tighter.”

“Not if I want to pull on it without causing you discomfort.”

Daichi gave him a teasing grin.

“What, you  _don’t_?”

Yamato tapped his cheek slightly, making him grin even more.

"Not today, no. Now, head back.”

Daichi tilted his head backwards, and he clicked the leash in place before tugging on it slightly. It stayed securely in place, even when he pulled a little harder and caused Daichi to hurriedly lean forward to follow it. Satisfied, he pressed a kiss to Daichi’s neck, then let most of the leash drop so he could hold on to the other end.

“Come on.”

He pulled gently, and Daichi followed, still blushing from the unexpected kiss but smiling in excitement nonetheless. Yamato reached the couch and pulled a cushion from it to set it from the ground.

“Kneel.”

Daichi stayed relaxed even as he knelt, not hesitating to lean against Yamato’s legs as soon as he did. It made Yamato happy, to see that with practice, they had become attuned to each other enough to read each other’s mood: that Daichi knew instinctively whether he was being strict or affectionate, and that he, in turn, started to notice when he was uncomfortable, even those rare times when Daichi didn’t think it important enough to tell him ( _that_ , unfortunately, still happened every now and then, though they were both getting better at it). He leaned forward to pet his hair. Affection, as a behaviour, still didn’t come naturally to him, the fruit of many years of conditioning. But that was no excuse to keep the feelings of fondness and comfort and protectiveness in his heart private, not when Daichi readily opened himself to him. He wanted to bare that part of him in turn, make it an equivalent exchange, and his inability to express and communicate feelings the way Daichi and some of his friends did was a source of endless frustration. But doing things like this allowed him to channel his feelings into actions more easily, and since Daichi enjoyed it, he saw no reason to hold back.

When Daichi smiled and leaned his head on his knees, he bent down to leave a kiss on the side of his head.

“Y-Yamato—”

“Shhh. I’m taking care of you tonight.”

Daichi had straightened in surprise; he used this opportunity to cup the side of his face and slide his fingers up and into his hair. They pulled the artificially casual hairstyle apart, and Yamato felt a shiver of satisfaction; Daichi’s hair had always caught his eye, light and soft and too often fluttering, but somehow always going back to something structured and artistic; it looked good on him, but Yamato always thought that Daichi looked at his best when it was truly dishevelled, forced out of its careful shape. That he was the only one to make and see it this way these days was one of the few fierce, possessive thoughts of satisfaction he allowed himself.

He felt Daichi’s skin heat up under his hand. Receiving affection and praise still caught him off guard, even now, as if part of him still couldn’t believe that he was worth any of it. But seeing him gradually accept and embrace the attention had made his own battle to express said affection more than worth it.

He combed his hand all the way through, then brought his hand back to the top of Daichi’s head to pet it calmly.

“Is something wrong?”

Daichi looked up at him, face still red.

“No—I just didn’t expect this.”

“Didn’t I say I was taking care of you?” He ruffled his hair teasingly, before going back to his petting. “Relax. There’s no catch.” A slight scritch to the back of his head, and Daichi’s eyes closed in pleasure. “I won’t get rough.”

Daichi nodded, eyes opening again, and finally let out a deep sigh and leaned against his legs again, resting his head on his lap with a little smile. It was warm and affectionate, and this time it was Yamato’s chest that stumbled a little at the show of trust. That Daichi felt  _comfortable_  with him like this was a victory in itself.

He pushed Daichi’s hair out of his face and went back to petting him. If codified, scripted gestures of affection still felt alien and uncomfortable to him, he’d found out that focusing on his senses anchored him, brought  _something_  to the act that gave it substance, meaning. When he moved his hand like this, he could feel the softness of Daichi’s hair under his fingers, its texture that was slowly imprinting itself into his memory. If he moved his thumb, then it was his skin brushing against his, with its warmth that he’d come to love feeling under his hand. All those little details that had aquired value for him; dear, precious experiences that felt like home to his senses.

It was, in a way, just experiencing  _him_ , and he was beginning to see why people found themselves doing it, beyond scripted narratives.

“… it has come to my attention,” he started, never stopping his caresses to Daichi’s head, “that you’ve been working very hard, these last few days.” There was more to it, of course, but he could only hope Daichi would get his underlying meaning. “I thought… it was only fair that I reward you.”

Daichi looked up at him from his spot on Yamato’s thighs, and he badly restrained a blush before continuing.

“I thought it was about time I spoiled you a little.”

Daichi’s eyes widened (was it  _that_  surprising? Clearly he did need to work at it more), but in a matter of seconds the surprise was replaced by a simple smile as he cuddled a little closer. Before he could lose momentum (damn those disarming smiles of his), Yamato let the leash loop around his wrist and reached for the box he had prepared earlier.

“You do like these, don’t you?” he asked, taking a first biscuit out of the box, a small delicate tuile made of almonds, and held it within Daichi’s reach.

With his arms free, Daichi could easily have reached for it, and Yamato was careful not to push one way or another, not to let his own hopes show. This dynamic was still new, and he wanted to check its limits. When Daichi just opened his mouth, though, a smile rose all the way from his chest before spreading on his face, and he found his fingertips caressing Daichi’s scalp without even thinking about it. He brought the biscuit the rest of the way to Daichi’s mouth, feeding it to him carefully, reveling in the way his neck stretched as he reached forward just a little to catch it.

“How is it?” he murmured, letting his fingers trailing the side of his jaw.

Daichi took a moment to finish tasting it, then swallowed.

“Good. It’s sweeter than it looks.”

“How about something less sweet, then?”

He reached for the box again, and looked around until he found a circle of dark chocolate, bringing it forward for Daichi to try. Daichi reached forward and plucked it from his fingers, pulling it first with his teeth, then inside with his lips.

It took him a few seconds to realise he’d been staring.

“So?” he asked, busying himself sorting through the sweets in the box.

Daichi winced a little.

“Bit  _too_  bitter. Why’s fancy chocolate always so bitter?”

"It draws out the flavours better than sugar does. How about this then?”

He pulled out a tiny tartlet, a single walnut glazed in caramel. Rather than let him reach for it, he tightened his hand in his hair slightly, signaling him to stay put, and went all the way himself to deposit it in his mouth, making no attempt to hide the way his fingers trailed on his lips before pulling back. Daichi bit into it. A slow smile of pleasure spread on his face, and Yamato found himself wanting to smile too. Rather than ask for commentary or bringing something new straight away, he just watched, waiting for Daichi to finish savouring his treat and enjoying the occasion to observe him.

When Daichi finally looked up with a hopeful and contented smile, Yamato couldn’t help but toy with him a little.

“What, did you expect more?”

“… please?”

His resolve broke. He fished around for another biscuit and held it out to him, still feeling a little prickle of warmth to his chest when Daichi took it from his fingers. This was going to be a problem, he realised. It would be a very easy weakness to exploit, if Daichi wanted to. But maybe… maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing.

Rather than resist it, he slowly selected a few other treats, embracing the quiet happiness he felt every time Daichi let him feed him.

After a couple more, he set the box aside. There were still plenty inside it, but too much of a good thing at once would spoil it. Maybe they could play around with it again soon instead. Daichi gave a long sigh of satisfaction and cushioned his head on his lap again. Silently, Yamato pulled the leash a little tighter to keep him close, and went back to petting his hair.

This moment was his, he thought. It was his, and theirs, and the knowledge sent a deep wave of security and satisfaction to settle into his bones.

After a long, quiet moment, he finally found enough determination to follow his feelings and bend closer, leaving a short kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you, Daichi.”

“Huh? For what?”

“… for being here.”


End file.
